


my dearest moments are with you (illustrations)

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: widobrave week 2020 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Fanart, Flowers, Widobrave Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: widobrave week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	my dearest moments are with you (illustrations)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my dearest moments are with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299021) by [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife). 



veth: _daisy, attachment; yellow rose, contentment; jasmine, faithfulness_

caleb: _geranium, sincerity; daisy, attachment; convulvulus, tender love_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [my dearest moments are with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299021) by [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife)




End file.
